Happy Valentines Day
by KuroTenshi01
Summary: In which Viktor and Yuri play matchmaker for Otabek and Yurio. This was made for the Yuri On Ice Secret Valentine 2017 event on Tumblr. Pairing: Otayuri with side Victuri. High-School!AU


**This is a one shot I made for Yuri On Ice Secret Valentines 2017 on Tumblr, and I decided to share here too~**

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT 19/02/2017 : oops forgot to mention this is a high-school!AU**

"Do you think he will like it?"

Yurios eyes twitched for the nth time that day, wondering why the hell he had to walk to school with Yuri who usually walked with his boyfriend Viktor. But because today was valentines day, the boy thought it would be better to go with Yurio because he wanted to make a surpride to his boyfriend, or at least that was what he had said, not that Yurio paid much attention, he only agreeded to shut him up, but now, with the dark haired boy constantly asking him if he thought Viktor would like his handmade chocolates, he was seriously regreting it.

"How the hell would I know, idiot? And no I dont want to taste it, have no wish to go to the hospital today."

"No need to be mean" Yuri pouted, then he checked his phone and started grinning before taking Yurio's hand and running in the opposite direction of the school and to the public park.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, dumbass? school is the other way!"

"Oh dont worry about it, its closed today!" was the cheerful answer he got,

Yurio wanted to start screaming in frustration, why didnt anyone inform him of that? He could have stayed home playing video games or even sleeping, not deal with the troublesome idiot who he somehow called friend.

Finally when the park came into view Yuri stoped running and turned to him with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have any chocolate with you?" he asked, that stupid smile still on his face.

"Why the hell would I have chocolate?" the blond asked holding his bag a little tighter, carefull not to crush the box of chocolate he had, not that he was planning on giving it to someone, he just wanted to bring it to school in case he got hungry, yeah thats was it!

Yuri seemed to have caught him and his stupid smile only grew.

"You do!"he exclaimed and snatched the bag from his arms and, ignoring Yurio's protests, opened it revealing a box wrapped in black and yellow paper with a green ribbon.

"Is it handmade?" the dark haired boy asked handing over the bag to Yurio.

"No" I bought it…" he said scowling and blush spreading on his cheeks.

Yuri's eyes softened and he asked "Is it for someone?"

"What? of course not! I just felt like buying chocolatedto eat, not give it to Otabek…" he said his blush growing.

"Oh it is for Otabek!" Yuri's smile if possible grew even more, while Yurio looked away his face a good shade of red.

Yuri was about to say something else when his phone started buzzing and he stoped to see the text he received.

"Anyway he is waiting for for us, we gotta hurry." he said and once again took Yurios hand and started running.

"Who the hell is waiting?" he asked trying to free himself from the other's susprisingly strong hold.

"Otabek of course!" Yuri answered with a laugh and Yurios eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he shouted and his friend only laughed harder.

They finally arrived at the entrance to the park and there waiting for them was Viktor and Otabek, the former seemed to be telling something to the latter who looked mildly amused.

Otabek was the first one to notice them and waved them over a smile on his face when he saw Yurio, who couldnt stop himself from smiling back at himbut when he saw Yuri's knowing smile imediatly started scowling.

Yuri only shaked his head before walking towards his boyfriend and Yurio could only follow.

As soon as Viktor saw them his smile grew and he threw himself at Yuri enveloping the boy in a bone-crushing hug before promptly kissing him full on the mouth, which his boyfriend responded with enthusiasm, seemingly forgetting they had an audience.

Yurio rolled his eyes and joined Otabel who sent him another smile before turning to to the two boys who were now on full make-out session.

"Oi, keep it PG guys! What if a small child were to see you? Poor kid would be traumatized for life." he exclaimed jokingly "this is a public park not your backyard!"

Otabeks words seemed to have affect for both boys separated, Viktor with a satisfied smile while Yuri was blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun, but first this is a public place and kids come here often to play and second: could you tell us why you bought us here?" Otabek asked.

"Oh, Yeah!" Viktor exclaimed as if remembering something "Well since today is Valentines day we, okay I - no need to look at me like that Yuri - thought of doing a little matchmaking!"

Seeing their incredulous faces he said "Well since you already have chocolate to give each other, me and Yuri will leave you guys alone."

And before any of them could react he took Yuri's hand and ran away, leaving two shocked boys behind.

Otabek was the first one to recover from the shock and chuckled caughting Yurio's attention.

"I cant believe they thought of doing this" he shook his head "buts its not like I needed the push though"

"What?" Yurio asked and Otabek opened his bag and took out a box wrapped in yellow with a green ribbon.

"Here for you. Happy Valentines day."

Yurio could only stare at the box the older boy was giving him, not understanding what was going on.

"What?"

Otabek laughed "I'm giving you chocolates. What else do you think this is?"

"But why?" Yurio asked still not understanding.

"Really…" Otabek shook his head before leaning down and kissing the younger boy.

For a moment Yurio couldnt respond, but then he leaned foward and pressed his lips more firmly to the other boy.

Otabek was the one to break the kiss and he had a smile on his face

"See its obvious, I like you"

For a moment Yurio didnt react and then a smile grew on his face and he chuckled.

"I like you too." he then took his own box of chocolates from his bag and gave it to Otabek.

"Happy Valentines Day"


End file.
